Operation STALLING
by The-Golden-Armor
Summary: WELL I WANT TO TRY SOME ACTION IN SECOND STORY AND SOON THERE WILL BE ROMANCE IN THIS STORY SO PLS R&R


**Well it's going to be Ace this time So I hope I can have some readers and supporters**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

* * *

><p><strong>OPERATION S.T.A.L.L.I.N.G.<strong>

**S-UPER**

**T-AKE-DOWN**

**A-ND**

**L-ONG**

**L-AST**

**I-NCREADIBLE**

**N-EW**

**G-EAR**

**Ace's POV**

Well I got say I'm the best young pilot at the age of 10 and adventurer. You probably thinking where I live well I live anywhere in this world. Why? Well it was a year ago.

_**Flashback**_

(This is still Ace's POV)

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his plane stalls(This is when he was still 8 or 9)

"Good thing I got this techy thingy Lets go sub

* * *

><p>mode" he said<p>

Unfortunately when he went to sub mode he hit something huge and it was…..

The Legendary 1-400! He shouted at the top of his voice.

_**End of the flashback**_

That could answer your questions, now you know where I live (camera zooms out) yup the I-400 **Incredeble-400 sub** is my home ship etc. Now let me take u to a tour this old sub but reconstructed. Lets first start with the hangar. This can launch my favourite plane the M.U.S.T.A.N.G. **M-ost U-nique S-uper T-ake-down A-ir Craft N-otably G-reat. **Just like the one you saw in the episode dogfight (cell phone rings)aha ok ah ok. Sorry I just broke the 4th wall. The mustang is my fighter equipped with new tech the two E.M.P Explosive **M**arble (and) **P**iercer Cannons (it's more like a flak cannon but on an aircraft) and a B.L.A.Z.E.R as its secondary

**Normal POV **

Ace continued the tour for my crew not knowingly that there's a KND **K.O.L.O.S.S.A.B.I.N.E.R. **_Kwite Obnoxiously Large Oversized Sub(and)Ship Allows Bombings In Nefarious Enemy Region_ (It's just like the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R but used in bombing enemy land installations ) patrolling from above.

"Make a water landing near that large sub" said by the Captain.

"Roger that" said by the other operatives

**Meanwhile**

"And th-great sorry guys end of the tour" he said

"Darn it" said by my crew

Ace let the operatives inside to….well let's just say to take tour. Well not really.

"Ok now to business. Were here ask some questions." The leader said

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself and I'm Ace MacMissile and you are?"

"Just call me numbuh 747-B. Now back to my questions how the hell did you have this kind of tech?" He asked

"Well I got to say from one of you KND dudes code named numbuh 2" Ace answered

"Wh-"

(The P.I.P.E.T rings)

"Aha..Ok..Yup..Yes…OH GENTLE JESUS!" he suddenly shouted

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ace asked

"Is this sub working?"He asked

"Well duh" Ace replied

"Good do u have ammo?"He asked again

"What the heck are u talking about? Of course I have this is a Battle Sub" Ace replied with a bit annoyance to the leader

"Good" the leader replied with a smile on his face

**Meanwhile just half a mile away from Ace's and the KND's position**

"Ahhrrrgggggg! Those Kids are always in the wrong time" said by Stickybeard while looking with his telescope.

"Capin'the depth charges and main cannons are ready" said by his First mate

"Ok now full steam A HEAD!" he commanded

**Back at the I-400**

"OK here is the plan we will launch Salt ICBM's to the Destroyers while submerged. While you try putting holes on the Sweet Victory got it?"

"Got It!" Ace replied

"Alright Battle stations!"

**Ace Pov**

Ok I like to follow that dude but I got to do this my way. Ok I'm the I-400 is still surfaced and the MUSTANG of course with me as the pilot and ready to launch. I already put the I-400 in auto pilot and set to engage on the sweet victory only. Now launching time

"Ready sir" this dude is the voice of the auto pilot

"Ready!" I said

Then I'm off ready to sink some ships and try not to scratch my newly upgraded plane

* * *

><p><strong>The questions <strong>

**Will I put some romance here?** Yup it will be Ace and Henriatta

**Will I update soon?** mabye

**What does the MUSTANG look like? **It looks like his old plane but has Blue (over) and light blue (Under) as its camouflage, has triple engines of the P-80 shooting star. It has two E.M.P Cannons as main guns and a B.L.A.Z.E.R as its secondary gun.

**Trivia**

The _**Sen Toku**_** I-400**_**-class**_ (伊四〇〇型潜水艦 _I-yonhyaku-gata Sensuikan_**?**) Imperial Japanese Navy submarines were the largest submarines of World War II and remained the largest ever built until the construction of nuclear ballistic missile submarines in the 1960s. They were submarine aircraft carriers able to carry three Aichi M6A Seiran aircraft underwater to their destinations. They were designed to surface, launch the planes then dive again quickly before they were discovered. They also carried torpedoes for close-range combat.

The _I-400_-class was designed with the range to travel anywhere in the world and return. A fleet of 18 boats was planned in 1942, and work started on the first in January 1943 at the Kure, Hiroshima arsenal. Within a year the plan was scaled back to five, of which only three (_I-400_ at Kure, and _I-401_ and _I-402_ at Sasebo) were completed.

**And yeah pls review and sorry if there's any wrong spelling if you can find one or more**


End file.
